Lab rats in new york
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: The lab rats are staying in hey York for two months and they meet the wizards Story better than summary please read
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story if your reading this please review it takes literally a second so please review**

**In the lab **

bree pov

i was in the lab sleeping in my tube when Adam and chase walked in laughing there heads off

"what are you two up to" I asked with a disapproving look. Just then Leo walked in with a shower curtain wrapped around his body and he looked pissed

"you two, you stole my clothes while I was taking a shower!" He said while giving them a death glare

davenport walked in and looked at Leo "Leo how many times have I told you not to play fairy s and princesses in the lab" said mr davenport

"they weren't supposed to know about that" Leo said angrily

"you play fairy s and princesses" I said trying to hold in laughs

"none of your business and mr davenport I wasn't playing fairys and princesses Adam and chase pranked mE' Leo said

"Adam chase focus we need to finish packing for my convention in New York" said davenport

'how long are we staying I asked

"2 months" he answered

"im gonna go pack!" Adam and chase both said with unision before running to where we keep our clothes

"aren't you gonna go pack "said Leo

"no it takes me literally a millisecond to" I said

"oh right I forgot "he said

we sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence

tick tock

"um Leo aren't you forgetting something" I asked

"what am I forgetting" he asked

"Leo just go put your clothes on and go pack" I said

he looked down at what he was wearing and said"and suddenly I'm emberassed again" said Leo before walking out of the lab

**in new york**

Alex pov

i was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when justin came into the living room jumping happily then he spotted me

"Alex guess what" justin asked exitedly

"another nerd thing" I said

"no Donald davenport is coming here for 2 months for a convention"said justin with a a wide smile on his face

"who is that" I asked immediately regretting asking

" donold is a famous inventor and world renound scientist, I can just imagine him being impressed by my smarts and making me his assistant" said justin

" oh so it's a nerd thing " I said then walked into the sub shop to start my shift

back with the lab rats

bree pov

adam chase Leo and i waited for mr davenport and tasha

"so Bree if I have to sit next to you I get the window seat" said Leo

"Leo were not gonna sit beside each other because I'm not going on the plane" I said

"what hay not "asked Leo

" cause I'm gonna run there and meet you guys in a restaurant called the waverly sub station" i said

"ok cool" said Leo

"everyone exept Bree lets go to the car" said mr davenport as he walked in with tosha

"bye guys meet you at the sub station" I said to everybody

"bye Bree" they all said

once they left I grabbed my luggage and super sped to New York then stopped in front of the waverly sub station and walked in then sat down at a table

"hello may I take your order" said a ythe age waitress

"um ya sure it will be great to eat some food with taste " I said thinking of the protein pellets I eat

she laughed and said "ya cause we serve delicious tasty food" she said with sarcasm in her voice

"it can't be that bad. And I'll have the number 3 with wheat bread and a side salad" I said

"ok got it" she said then went over to a Latino middle aged woman gave her my order, then she walked into a vegetable cooler and didn't come out weird right

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't forget to review the more reviews I get th pe faster i will post the next chapter

Alex pov

i went into the layer looking for justin then I spotted him on the couch

"hey justin can you take over my shift" asked

"um sure Alex" said justin

"Alex justin get out of the layer one of the customers asked me why you were walking into a supply cooler and not coming out" said my mom that who just walked in

"ok relax mom were going"I said

me and justin walked out of the layer and justin took over my shift while I sat on one of the chairs and read a magazine

bree pov

ugh what is taking them so long they were taking danevnports high speed private jet and should of been here a half an hour ago suddenly the doors opened and Adam chase Leo tosha and davenport were all inside the restaurant

"finally what took you so long " I said

"we made the mistake of letting Leo take the wheel" said chase while giving Leo a glare

suddenly Adam yelled out "I want a talking panda Bear"!

a younger waiter with brown hair turned around at Adams remark

"dude that would be so awesome" said the boy

"I'm Adam " said Adam

"I'm max"said the boy

"want to Go talk about how awesome a talking horse would be"Adam said

"ya totally" said max, man this kid was almost as dumb as Adam

me chaste rest of the guys says down at a table to chat when an older teenage boy walked over to us grinning shyly

"h-hi…I'm …justin r-Russo and it is an honor to meet you" he said to mr davenport

"I know" said mr davenport cockily

justin pov

i can't believe I'm meeting Donald davenport he's my idol land there i was stammering like an idiot, suddenly I felt a wack on my head

"ow!" I yelled and saw Alex laughing

"not funny Alex" I said

"what you were stammering like an idiot and I wanted to help you" she said smiling innocently

"well it's nice to meet you" said mr davenport ending the conversation between me and Alex

"how would you like to see some of the things that I invented"I asked

"um actually we're running kind of late"said a short brown haired boy

"who are you "I asked

" I'm chase davenports son" he said

"oh cool I didn't know he had a son and I know everything about him he's like my idol"I said

"we'll if you admire me I guess I can take a look at your invention" said mr davenport

please please review it would mean a lot to me, thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank blackwolfe for helping more with this chapter and would like to thank those who reviewed

Adam's POV

Man, Max is so smart! He agrees with me about how talking animals do exist! I don't know why, but Bree, Chase, Leo, Mr. Davenport, and Tasha look at me like I'm and idiot when I say they exist.

"Dude, I still don't get why people don't believe in talking animals." I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Ya, I know right, I mean parrots talk and there animals." Max reasoned out.

"Want to go to the park and search for a talking pig?" I asked Max excitedly.

"Ya, I have to go tell my parents."

Bree's POV

We walked up the stairs to a living room where a man was struggling to make dinner. He spotted us as we walked in.

"Justin! You finally made some friends your own age!" The man exclaimed as he walked over to us.

"No dad, these are just 's kids." Justin grumbled to him. "Davenport Davenport is gonna look at some of my inventions."

"Oh, so instead of making friends your own age you made another older friend." The man's smile was immediately replaced by a worried frown.

Then Mr. Davenport stepped into their conversation.

"Hello, I'm Donald Davenport." Davenport walked forward and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Jerry Russo, Justin's father." Jerry announced happily.

"Oh, are the other kids working in the restaurant yours too?" Davenport asked.

"Yes. I would like to apologize in advance for them." Jerry said apologetically.

"What's so bad about them?" I cut in.

"You'll see." He frowned and went back to cooking. It almost like he added, "Sadly." on the end of that sentence. He grumbled it into his food, so I can't be sure.

Adam and Max barged in very loudly. I look over at Chase as he winced.

"We're going to the park to search for a talking pig!" Max yelled at his father

We all gave them a weird look.

Once again I'm not sure, but it sounded like Mr. Russo said, "See what I mean."

Suddenly, I heard Davenport's phone ring and he answered it.

"Hello. Oh no that's terrible. Okay, thanks for informing me. Bye." Davenport said into his phone.

"What was that about?" I asked once he hung up.

"There's an emergency. We have to go now." Davenport said in a calm voice. I could see the effort he was putting into keeping it that way.

I knew what that meant, another mission. I look at chase and he nods at me.

"Wait, does this mean I don't get to look for a talking pig?" Adam asked sadly.

"No, you don't get to look for the pig. There's an emergency and we have to go now." I said slowly, hoping he would catch on.

"Oh, I get it. Let's go."

We went to our rental mansion. It had a mini lab for Davenport and he began discussing the mission.

"Guys, a train has crashed somewhere in the mountains. I want you to go there and help everybody on the plane." Davenport debriefed.

Chase was driving us to the location in Davenport's high speed helicopter. It began to shake violently and I struggled to stay calm.

"Chase, what was that?" I asked lowly.

"Oh no! Somebody tampered with the helicopter! We're gonna crash!" Chase exclaimed loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank blackwolfe for helping me and all of those who reviewed, you rrrrooooooccccckkkkk!

Chase pov

We crash landed in a clearing in the woods surrounded by trees. I heard a russle coming from one of the bushes. Then a bunch of guys dressed in ninja outfits came out.

"Ah, I see you fell for our trap." said one of the ninjas.

"What trap? We are supposed to help the people that landed!" Bree exclaimed while she was standing in a fighting stance.

"There was never a plane that crashed! It was all a trap that our boss Gorog came up with!" said another one of the ninjas before advancing on us.

"Bree quick!" I yelled and I guess she understood what I wanted her. She grabbed me and Adam and supersped us far far away.

"Guys, that was close." I pointed out.

"Yeah, to close. We have to figure out who Gorog is and why he tampered with our plane and set a trap." said Bree

"You're right. We should talk to Davenport about this."

"Or we could ask Spider-Man!" Adam yelled.

Bree and I both gave him a weird look.

"Wait, how are we gonna get home?" I asked.

"I could superspeed us there!" suggested Bree.

"That's a good idea. Let's go." I stated.

We were in the mini lab talking to Davenport about the ninjas.

"Did you get any names?" Davenport wondered.

"We found out that their bosses name is Gorog." I reported.

Davenport jumped up quickly. "Gorog?"

"Yeah." said Adam.

"This is bad! Gorog went to high school with me and would always come second to me in science. One time, I beat him in a competition to see who would get accepted into the best science school in the world. After that, he swore revenge on me." Mr. Davenport explained.

"What do we do?" I couldn't contain my worry and felt as if I would explode.

"Just follow your regular routine, but trust no one and be extra cautious. Now, you have school tomorrow. Good night."

"Ok. Good night." we said as we left.

Okay, so the next chapter will be in the school. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I would once again like to thank blackwolfe and those who reviewed

Chase pov

we woke up early and got ready for school.I could tell Bree and I were both still freaked out about the whole gorog thing while Adam was confused about him.

"adam a d+ is not better than an a-! "bree was yelling at Adam

when we were about to walk into school I stopped them

"guys before we go in, remember what mr davenport said"I reminded them

"don't worry chase we'll be fine as long as we keep our eyes open to anything suspicious"said bree

"guys lets just go in the school, were gonna be late"Leo said

"ok but don't forget to be suspicious"I said

when we walked in we saw Marcus

"m-dog!"Adam greeted

"what are you doing here"asked Leo with hatred in his voice, I don't know why he hates Marcus.

"oh my dad won a radio contest for a trip to New York"answered Marcus

"I meant on planet earth"Leo said

"ha ha this guy, he makes me laugh"Marcus said while putting his arm around Leo and giving him a glare

"drop the act!"Leo exclaimed angrily

"guys we have to go see the principal,he's gonna give us our schedule"I said

"dont you guys find Marcus the least bit suspicious"leo asked as we walked into the principals office

"no, he's a really nice guy"I said

when we got in the principals office we saw Alex Russo sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate

"Alex?"asked Bree

"oh hey your the people who were actually able to eat our food without peuking"said Alex

alex ppov

"what are you doing here"I asked

"were the new students"said the brainiac

"ah, you must be our new students"stated mr laritate as he walked in

"way to state the obvious"I said, I could see Adam, Bree, chase and Leo holding back there laughter while laritate gave me a glare

" can you please show the new students around the school"asked mr laritate

"why would I"I asked

"cause of you don't I'll give you detention for putting jelly in the dodge balls"he said sternly

"ok ok I'll show them around"I said,kind of irritated

"good,now go!"he said land we all left his office.

i saw Harper struggling to open her locker

"hey Harper, whats up?"I asked

"I can't remember my combination"she answered,sort of aggravated

suddenly the bell rang and chase put his hands on his ears and started rolling around on the floor yelling make it stop make it stop!

"ha, what's wrong with him"I asked while laughing really hard

"he has sensitive hearing"Bree stated

"ok" I said then took out my phone and snapped a picture of him

"this is so going on my Facebook page"I said then walked away

thats it for chapter 5, please don't forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone her is the next chapter, sorry for not updating in a while**

Bree pov

it was another school day and Leo was bugging me to superspeed him to science class.

"...if I agree to superspeed you to your class then will you stop bugging me"I snapped at him in frustration

"Yes"he answered simply

"ok, but lets wait until there's no one in the halls"i told him giving in to his annoying begging

alex pov

i was in an empty hall so i figured i would practice some spells, i decided to practice the invisibility spell first.

"i don't want to be seen so leave no trace of where i've been"i recited the spell and turned invisible, i decided to walk around the school and spy on people. i walked into the main hall and saw no one in there exept for bree and leo, she was looking around nervously then leo hopped on her back and bree moved like 500 miles per hour. i always knew there was something suspicous about this family and now my **suspicion is confirmed**.

bree pov

i supersped leo to his science class then i went to my math class. the teacher rambled on about boring stuff. the bell for lunch rang and i walked out of class to find leo and my brothers. i walked around for a while until i saw adam and chase hanging out with marcus.

"hey guys"i greeted them

"hi bree"they all said in unision

then leo walked up to us, he had a smile on his face but it soon turned into a glare when he saw marcus.

"hi guys"leo said cheerfully, then his voice turned to one of displeasure when he greeted marcus "hi marcus"leo said through clenched teath. i still don't know why leo hates marcus, marcus did apologize for what he did to leo so they should be friends now.

"hey leo"marcus greeted as if he didn't notice the fact that leo hated him

alex and justin walked over to us.

"whats up?"alex asked

"marcus was just about to leave"leo said giving marcus a death glare

"i wasn't leaving, leo was just joking around"marcus exclaimed, putting his arm around leo

alex pov

i wanted to get some info out of these people cause of what i saw, i noticed that leo hated marcus. i deided to try to be subtle while asking him.

"why do you hate marcus?"i asked him and i got everyones attention

_"that was very subtle my" mind told me sarcastically _

_"how would you of done it"i asked my mind_

"cause marcus is evil"leo answered while giving marcus a death glare and snapping me out of my thoughts before my mind had a chance to answer

"what exactlly do you mean by evil?" i asked, knowing that evil could mean alot of things when your not mortal

"i dont feel like listening to people insult me so i'm just gonna leave"marcus said then left

"oh come on! you cant actually belive him!"chase yelled in disbelief ignoring marcus who just walked away and focusing on me

"anythings possible"i told chase

"finally! someone believes me!"leo exclaimed happily

"i might believe you"i corrected him

"all i heard is i believe you!"leo said happily then walked away

"do you really believe him?"bree asked me

"i don't fully believe him, but i will take his theory into consideration and be suspicous"i said to her

"you don't even know what the word theory or consideration means!"justin teased

"ya i do"i answered

"oh so you know that theory means something that someone believes to be true but has no solid proof of it being true?"justin asked

"i do now"i told him, and he immediately scolded himself for telling me

max came running up to where we were standing.

"adam! do you want to the park after school? since you couldn't go last time" max asked

"ya!"adam repied exitedly

"what did you have to do when you couldn't go to the park with max?"i asked adam

bree pov

alex just asked adam a question that could reveal our secret, i knew i had to come up with something.

"explosion!"i yelled, i had no idea why i yelled that but it was the first word that came into my mind

"what do you mean?"alex asked me suspiciously

"um...there was an explosion... in the lab"chase answered for me

alex gave us a suspicous stare before her red headed friend came up to us

"alex, mr laritate wants to talk to you!"harper told alex then dragged alex away by the arm

i stared at adam who was laughing

"adam why are you laughing?"i asked

"cause chase's face is like a tomato"adam said between laughs, i looked at chase and his face was red

"whats wrong chase?"i asked

"i don't know"chase answered and i could teall he was confused, after staring at chase for a while he suddenly vanished

"chase!?"i asked panicked

"i'm right here, you don't have to yell"chases voice said, but i didn't see any chase

"where?"i asked

"i'm standing right in front of you"chase's voice said again

"i can't see you, are you pranking me?"i asked

"no i'm not, but i think we should alert mr. davenport about this"chase's voice told me

"ok, lets go home now"i said urgently

"bree you superspeed me and adam home"chases voice demanded adam held on to me and i felt someone jump onto my back, then i supersped us home to get to davenport

we went down into the lab and saw davenport focusing on one of his inventions.

"mr. davenport we have an emergency"i told him and he jumped at the sound of my voice causing his invention to make a loud bang on the floor

"keep it down!"an angry chase's voice yellled

"bree you startled me, and who said that?"davenport asked

"thats the emergency, chase is completely invisible and i was wondering if you knew anything about it"I explained

"i think chase has unlocked another hidden ability"davenport told us

"seriously he unlocks a second hidden ability before me and adam even find one of our ability's"i said angrily

"bree i already unlocked super burps"adam told me, i just rolled my eyes at him

"mr. davenport, how do i turn un invisible" chase's voice asked impatiently

"go into your tube and i will use the control panel to control your invisibility"davenport answered

i saw the door of chase's tube open and then close. davenport did some things on the control panel and we saw chase reappear

"mr davenport how was i able to turn invisible?"chase asked

"you were able to camoflouge into your surroundings"davenport answered

"is that why chase was as red as a tomato before he turned invisible?"i asked

"probably"he answered

alex pov

mr. laritate was bugging me about the prank i pulled in school and he gave me saturday detention for the saturday coming up in 2 weeks, i found it weird that he didn't give me detention for this saturday instead of next saturday. i was putting my stuff in my locker and justin came running up to me.

"alex i got detention for next saturday, cause i handed in my homework early"justin told me

"that doesn't make any sense, there is obviously something weird going on"i told him

"alex just cause there are a couple of coincidences and weird things that happen it doesn't mean theres something going on"he reasoned

max came running up to us

"guys, i have bad news, i got detention next saturday"max said

"it doesn't mean anything"justin said, noticing thaat i was about to mention that something weird could be going on

"i'm going home"i said

"but school isn't done yet"justin told me

"i know, i'm gonna have harper cover for me"i told justin. when no one was looking i flashed home

i knew that there was something suspicious about marcus so i took a picture frame with a picture in it.

"Please please, tell me now, is there something i should know, Deranium, Deranius, marcus"i recited the spell pointing my want at the picture inside of the picture frame. the image of harper turned into a video of marcus talking to a miysterious guy, i couldn't see who he was but i knew he was bad news.

"i controlled the principal into making sure the russo's fall into our little trap next saturday and when they do there will be nothing stopping you from getting your revenge on those davenports"marcus told the mysterious man

"good job, as soon as the russo's fall into our trap i will go after the davenports"the mysterious man said, the voice sounded familiar but i couldn't tell who it was

"those davendorks will never see it coming"marcus said and a evil smile was visible on his face, i undid the spell on the picture

"i knew something was up"i said to myself

after awhile of me sitting down trying to come up with a plan to stop who ever this was, the door opened and justin and max walked in.

"i'm gonna go meet adam at the park, bye" max said then left

"justin i found out that something is going on"i told him

"alex there is nothing going on"justin said

"fine, you know what your right"i lied to him, i knew that there was no use in trying to get him to believe me.

"i'm gonna go hang out with the davenports"i told justin, i knew that as long as i didn't fall into this guys trap and i made sure that the davenports didn't either that man would not be able to succeed with his plan.

i arrived at the davenports house after a while of walking. i rang the doorbell of the house but no one answered, a tablet on the wall turned on revealing what looked llike a poorly drawn person.

"what do you want?" he asked in an unwelcoming tone

"i want to hang out here"i answered

"are you sure your not being forced against your will to hang out with them?" he asked

"i'm sure"i answered

suddenly the door opened and standing in front of me was mr. davenport

"hi, i'm sorry but were busy"he said and was about to close the door but i stopped him

"is chase busy?"i asked

"yes he is helping me in the lab"mr davenport answered

"is bree?"i asked

"yes" he answered

"adam?"i asked

"he was being less of a help so i just let him go to the park with your brother max" davenport answered

"leo?"i asked

"no he's not"davenport answered

"great, tell him i need to talk to him"i said and davenport nodded his head, let me in the house and told me to wait there while he got leo. i was wondering if adam and max were okay so i looked around for a picture frame, i found one

"Please please, tell me now, is there something i should know, Deranium, Deranius, adam and max"i recited the same spell and the picture turned into a video of them walking in the park.

"how came we still haven't found a talking pig?"adam asked

"i don't know"max answered. i laughed at there stupidness and undid the spell, i was happy that that mysterious man didn't strike

"i saw that!" a voice said, i turned around and saw the same annoying tablet

"simplify your mind, leave that thought behind"i recited the spell on him and it worked

"what happened?"he asked

"wow for a tablet you sure don't pay attention"i teased

"im here!"leo greeted, walking into the room

"great, lets go outside i need to talk to you in private"i told him then grabbed his arm and began dragging him to a spot outside his house where that tablet couldn't eaves drop

"what do you need to tell me?"he asked

"you were right, marcus is evil"i told him

"i knew it!"he said then did a happy dance that made him look like a crazy bunny

"this is no time to be happy, because he is planning something bad and we need to stop him"i said. leo immediately stopped dancing and looked confused

"i believe that he's planning something but how do you know that?"he asked

"i'm good at eavesdropping"i told him and he bought it

"i should probably tell adam bree and chase about this"leo said

"no"i told him

"why not?"he asked

"cause there just gonna not believe you, we have to make sure that they still trust us"i said

"ok, do you have any idea when marcus is gonna do something bad?" he asked

"i think its next saturday"i told him

"ok"he said

"looks like someone knows our plan!" a voice from behind us said

**ooh cliff hanger, will alex and leo be okay?, will marcus succeed?, who is the guy marcus works for? all these questions will be answered in the future. and if you want this story to continue than review cause i'll only continue if i get 7+ reviews, so make sure you review.**

**-doglover234**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey**** every one, I am so so sorry for not updating in a long time but I was busy, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed the last chapter it really motivated me to update ASAP so keep on reviewing you guys rock. oh and if you watch american idol: VOTE FOR ANGELA MILLER! And in your review say your fave american idol contestant this year, I want to know which one you guys favor and also: THiS YEAR A GiRL IS SO GONNA WIN! So take that guys!, lol **

**anyways here's the next chapter**

Alex pov

"leo quick ru-!"I cut ,uself off when I saw he had already ran away, that leaves just me and whoever is standing behind me. I cautiously turned around and saw a ninja dressed in literally all black, holding a pointing a wand at me.

I took out my wand And pointed at him

"this is gonna me to easy"I smirked

"so you think your such a great wizard?" he asked

"considering I saved the world a lot of times: yes i do"I told him

"and considering your a ninja and you talked even though ninjas are supposed to be silent: I am guessing your a bad ninja"I mocked him

"you think your so clever?" He mocked "I bet you don't even know why my boss wants those three losers and of course you and your brothers gone"he teased

"I know enough to stop him"I retorted

"oh so you actually know who your up against?"he asked mockingly

"no, but I can still stop him"I said angrily

"oh Alex..when are you gonna learn? you can't win every fight" he told me

"yes I can!"I practically yelled at him

"you can't If I do this.."he said then snapped his fingers and everything went black...

* * *

Leo pov

i ran away from the man thinking that Alex was following me but when I turned around she wasn't there.

"Alex!"I yelled but there was no response

I ran to where I last saw her (with the man)

when I got there, there was nothing, I looked around and focused my eyes on a black limo, I saw the same guy and he was loading a tied up Alex into the limo.

_I have to tell her brothers about this, Adam Bree and chase won't believe me...but they might.._

**thats it for this chapter, sorry it's short but I didn't have much time to write this, I have a lot of homework, anyways please review and I will try to update again as soon as possible :)**

**-dog lover234**


	8. Important authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


End file.
